In recent years, the amount of data that computer systems deal with has been increasing, and storage systems that hold data have been enlarged. Among the enlarged storage systems is a storage system which includes plural storage apparatuses and in which a storage control apparatus controls the plural storage apparatuses.
Incidentally, enlargement of the storage system leads to an increase in the power consumption amount of the system. Accordingly, there is a technique in which the storage control apparatus monitors accesses to the storage apparatuses, stops power supply to the storage apparatus in a case where no access is made to the storage apparatus for a certain time, and thereby reduces the power consumption amount. Further, there is a technique in which the storage control apparatus in advance generates an access history to the storage apparatus for each prescribed time zone and estimates an access pattern to the storage apparatus based on the access histories. The storage control apparatus performs power source control of the storage apparatus based on the estimated access pattern to the storage apparatus and may thereby reduce the power consumption more effectively. Examples of documents of related art are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-321123 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-157571.